Idea of Fun
by Sensational Sista
Summary: Paige goes to Alex's expecting to have a fun afternoon with her girlfriend, but instead Alex has a different idea of fun. Palex fun fluff


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Degrassi, nor do I own anything by Nintendo.  
**A.N.** I wrote this so randomly the other night. I think the idea came to me when I was browsing pictures of Peach from the Marios Series, cause with her hair up in some games, idk i thought she looked like Paige xD Yeah that's my inspiration, but at least it was used for a little Palex fluff. Fluff Fluff Fluff

- - -

"Alex, you invite me over to spend some afternoon time with you and this is what you plan? What kind of good time is this?" Paige Michalchuk placed her hands on her hips and gave an annoyed pouty face at her girlfriend. She was expecting some quality time to be spent with her partner in Alex's new apartment. Maybe a movie, or even a nice lunch on such a lovely summer day. A picnic in the park sounded wonderful to her! At least something that a mature 20 year old would usually do.

But Alex Nunez had other plans.

"Paige, this is fun!" smiled the brunette from the couch. She sat there, in her casual white wife-beater and a pair of light blue gym shorts that read 'baby' across the butt. The shorts were obviously a pair Paige had left there a time before, along with tons of other 'girl junk' as Alex so plainly described it.

The blonde girl, dressed in a nice pink blouse and cream skirt puffed her cheeks out. She was so ready to go out somewhere nice!

Eventually giving up the fight as seeing the effort was not worth while, she sighed heavily and kicked off her white shoes. Absentmindedly she put her hair up into a casual ponytail while she spoke again. "You're dressed and look ready for the gym, and yet your activities never boarder anywhere near... active. I have to wonder how you stay in such perfect shape."

The blonde received a cocky grin and the words _'I'm just that amazing'_ as she plopped down next to her girlfriend. She grabbed a pillow and put it in the corner of the sofa and laid down against it, throwing her feet over Alex's legs.

"Oh, you cannot possibly be planning on lying down can you? You'll never get into the action that way." Alex fumbled with some stuff on the floor. Paige liked to refer to it as 'the technical geek stuff'. Hey, if Alex could call her stuff 'girl junk' she rightfully could do it back at the woman. It's the official girlfriend law of equality.

The young brunette sat back up with shiny and purple objects with long black wires in her hands. She tossed one to Paige. "Heads up." She said, after the piece of plastic smacked the old cheerleading captain's forehead. She couldn't help but laugh at the girl's tweaked expression.

Blue eyes sent a glare into brown ones, which quickly turned away to face straight ahead at a large flat screen TV. Courtesy of Dylan and Marco who, with Dylan's recent large paycheck, were able to buy a new television and give Alex their old one.

The darker skinned girl reached her toe out to hit a button on a big plastic purple box on the floor. The box made a _whirrr_ sound and the TV screen blinked to black.

The young Nunez smiled happily. "Super Smash Brothers Melee, here we come!"

Paige just turned and made herself comfy laying on the brown colored couch until all the loading screens were done. If Alex had not been gently stroking her legs and feet Paige was sure she would have been too impatient to wait the agonizing 2 minutes of loading screens.

Finally the screen for choosing their characters came up and Alex whizzed through the set up stuff at lightning speed. Paige was just trying to figure out what characters would be good. There were so many and she just figured there'd be Mario. Heck, that's what the series was based on right? So then why are there so many other characters?

Paige's head was spinning at the complexity which was called a video game. Sure she had experienced Dylan and his Ice Hockey video games every now and then, but even so she still found analyzing the works of Shakespeare to be less stressing on the brain.

"Alright, I gave us all ten lives and set up all the useful items." She turned to Paige, noticing a clueless look on her face. "Well some items are less useful and kind of stupid and pointless. They're only useful if you actually can kill an opponent." Paige's face remained unchanged. "Well like there are these Bomb Stars and once Jay and I were playing and his Kirby was so freaking annoying and it was the only way I could finally get him to fall of the stage and die. So I grabbed the Bomb Star and blew him away!"

Blinking twice, Paige turned back to the big screen. "Ooookay, hun...Do we get to pick characters now?"

The duo picked two characters and Alex set them to colored coded teams. Her and Paige were on the blue team, their computer opponents, Mario and Luigi, were set to green and red teams. Alex sat there for a moment trying to decided her character. She was stuck between Zelda or Marth, both, in her opinion, had the best attacks.

Paige on the other hand was stuck on the fact that Pokemon characters were in a Mario game. _'Oh how the times have changed_' she thought melodramatically.

Both eventually picked out their characters. Alex as Prince Marth and Paige as Princess Peach. After that, Alex chose the battle stage area.

Alex looked down to her girlfriend who looked unimpressed by anything happening in that game up to that point. Smirking a little, Alex spoke. "It's funny you picked Princess Peach. She is so much like you."

Glancing up, Paige asked why.

"She is blonde with blue eyes, just about the 'Queen Bee' of everything, and the apple of everyone's eye." The blonde blew a kiss to her love and giggled sweetly at the words. Liking the sound of Paige's laugh, Alex decided to add on a bit more, her smirk widening. "And she's also super popular and a bit stuck up." That comment earned her a jab in the arm from the 'Queen Bee's foot. "Ow. Sorry sorry."

Both girl's giggled more while Paige made a bold statement as the count down began on the game stage. "I feel like kicking your butt now!"

The beginning buzzer rang and the four characters were off.

"You better watch out, missy!" Not knowing any of the buttons since Alex had _forgotten_ to explain anything about a game controller, Paige rolled her fingers over the lettered stubs. "Go Peach!"

Alex only chuckled as Princess Peach tried futilely to attack Prince Marth with her Parasol of Doom move.

"Maybe in the next round." Her trademark grin reached Paige's competitive gaze which looked fairly depressed that she wasn't landing any attacks on her. The brunette could not help but sigh good naturedly.

"We're on the same team, dumby."

_-Jab_-

"Ow, my butt..." cried Alex in faux pain rubbing her bottom with a free left hand.

Paige settled her foot back into place on her lover's lap, ignoring the fact that two of her character's lives had been lost within the first minute. "I'm still going to kick your butt, whether I can do it in the game or not!"

"I wish you'd be gentler with me..." Puffing out her bottom lip, Alex let her eyes stray from the television momentarily to give that sad puppy look to her blonde beauty.

Paige bit her lip, fighting the smile making it's way to the surface. "Later.. After I blow you off the stage!" With that, taking Alex totally off guard, Peach flew in with a Bomb Star right on top of Prince Marth, sending him flying off the stage in a large explosion. "Gotta love those items."

"Paige we're on the same freaking team!"

And so the battle resumed, both inside and even outside the game world.

-  
-  
-

**A.N.** Yeah. I gues you may have to be a SSB fan to really get into it.. ah well. it was my first mini palex. hehe  
Hope you all had a fun time reading!


End file.
